The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Betula nigra grown for use as a large ornamental shrub or medium-sized tree. In general, Betula nigra cultivars are commonly known as river birch and are used for their showy bark which develops a creamy orange color and exfoliates in large thin sheets.
Parentage: ‘Shiloh Splash’ was discovered in 1999 as a branch mutation (sport) growing on a seedling river birch tree of unknown parentage in a cultivated area at Shiloh Nursery, Harmony, N.C.
Asexual reproduction. ‘Shiloh Splash’ was first asexually propagated by grafting at North Carolina State University, Fletcher, N.C. in February 2001. The characteristics of the new cultivar have remained stable and true to type through successive asexual propagations of grafting and stem cuttings.